Missão impossível !³
by Sakura-annynha
Summary: Essa missão vai ser a melhor !
1. O começo de tudo!

_**Missão impossível!**_

_**Na sala de aula está a maior baderneira bolinha de guspe pra cá bolinha de papel pra lá, e essa bagunçada toda!**_

_**Antes de chegar o sei-sei kakashi.**_

_**Kakashi: Olá turma!Todos em seus lugares já!**_

_**Todos:- Sentando em seus lugares-**_

_**Kakashi: Quero informar que quatro pessoas dessa sala farão uma missão. Ira ir duas pessoas mais desenvolvidas e as outras duas de um nível menor.**_

_**Naruto: Mais quem será as duas de nível menor? Claro que eu serei a de nível desenvolvido ne! **_

_**Kakashi: Não vc e a Sakura será as duas pessoas de nível menor, já Sasuke e Hinata será as de nível mais desenvolvidos.**_

_**Naruto e Sakura: ¬¬**_

_**Sasuke: **__****_

_**Hinata: **__****_

_**Kakashi: Pessoal todos podem ir para o intervalo menos Sakura,Naruto, Sasuke e Hinata.**_

_**Todos:- Sai em para o intervalo-**_

_**Hinata: Qual será a missão?**_

_**Kakashi: Vcs iram passar um mês em uma escola normal para pessoas normais e obedecendo a ordens normais.**_

_**Naruto: Oq?**_

_**Kakashi: Oq vc ouviu!**_

_**Naruto: ¬¬**_

_**Sasuke: Hufs!**_

_**Kakashi: Hum! São 10:00 quero vc aqui as 11:00 com tudo arrumado!**_

_**VÃO!!!**_

_**Na casa de Sasuke.**_

_**Sasuke: -Arrumando as malas- Terminei!**_

_**Na casa de Sakura.**_

_**Sra. Haruno: Filha vai logo.**_

_**Sakura: Ta mamãe.**_

_**Sra. Haruno: Xau bebe.**_

_**Sakura: Bye!**_

_**Na casa de Hinata.**_

_**Hinata: Pronto.**_

_**Na casa de naruto.**_

_**Naruto: Isso! Terminei.**_

_**Na casa de sasuke.**_

_**Sasuke: -Trancando a porta- Terminei.**_

_**Já eram 10:58 todos estavam reunidos para pegar o avião demoraram se duas horas e eles chegaram na cidade de São Paulo para estudar no Ramacciotti.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Naruto: Gostei dessa escolinha.**_

**_Sakura: Da pro gasto!_**

**_Sasuke: Dois idiotas_**

**_Hinata: Sera que o Naruto gosta de mim?_**

**_Sakura: Que baka_**

**_Naruto: POR QUE TA TODOS OLHANDO PRA MIMMMM !!!!!!_**

**_Sasuke: Vamos entrar logo!_**

**_Sakura: Claro!_**

**_Hinata: Hum!_**

**_Naruto: Sakura sabe nos aqui estamos jontos nessa!_**

**_Sakura: É vc ai pq eu to dando um fora!_**

**_Sasuke: Me sigam._**

**_Sakura: Claro é vc que manda soldado!_**

**_Hinata: Parem de brigar!_**

**_Naruto: Hinata fica queta!_**

**_Hinata: FICA VC!_**

**_Naruto: ahhahaha... Tabom !_**

**_Sakura: Hahhahahaha_**

**_Sasuke: ¬¬_**

**_Na sala de aula._**

**_Profº : Pessoal quero lhes apresentar os novos alunos!_**

**_Esses são Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata._**

**_Garotas: Meninos vem aqui tem dois lugares_**

**_Garotos: Gatas vem cá._**

**_Eles se comodaram e assim acaba o capitolo 1._**

**_Bye!_**


	2. Tinha que ser o Naruto

**_Ja se passaram todas as aulas e todos vão para o intervalo._**

**_Naruto:Ai que chato esse intervalo ne!_**

**_Menino:Oi gata do cabelo azul._**

**_Sakura:E vc Hina_**

**_Hinata:Quem e vc?_**

**_Menino:Youki esse e meu nome!_**

**_Hinata: Oi_**

**_Youki:Sabe Tem namorado gata?_**

**_Naruto:Sim ela tem!_**

**_Youki:Nao me diga que e vc?_**

**_Hinata:Hã_**

**_Naruto:Não!_**

**_Sasuke:Sou eu!_**

**_Sakura:Hã!_**

**_Hinata:Uhh_**

**_Youki:Hum sei!E vc de cabelo rosa!_**

**_Sakura:To solteira!_**

**_Naruto:Ta msm?_**

**_Youki:Aiaiaiaiai Cada coisa que me acontece!-Sai andando-_**

**_Sakura:Ei seu BAKA._**

**_Naruto:Desculpa!_**

**_Sakura:Hummm_**

**_Hinata:Sasuke!_**

**_Sasuke:Hum?_**

**_Hinata pq fez aquilo?_**

**_Sasuke:Pra te ajudar ué_**

**_Hinata:haha hihi vlw!!_**

**_Sasuke:Éh tanto faz_**

**_Hinata:Hum_**

**_Naruto:Me ajuda m ajuda_**

**_Sakura:Ta bom parei!_**

**_Sasuke:Quietos!_**

**_Sakura:Hum!_**

**_Naruto:Vlw amigão!_**

**_Hinata:rss_**

**_Acaba o intervalo e tdos voltam para a sala menos o Naruto._**

**_Hinata:Vamos naru._**

**_Naruto:Não da eu vou no banheiro!_**

**_Hinata:Ta !_**

**_Naruto chega no banheiro e vc 5 meninos de uns 10 anos batendo em 2 de 8 anos._**

**_Naruto:Ei parem de bater neles!_**

**_Meninos: Oq vc vai fazer seu loiroh?!_**

**_Naruto:Tranformação!_**

**_Maninos:Hã-Saiem correndo-_**

**_Naruto:Vcs estão bem?_**

**_Maninos:Sim eu me chamo Youme e ele Youck._**

**_Naruto:Eu me chamo Naruto Uzumaki!_**

**_Youmi:Vc é ninja?_**

**_Naruto:Sim da classe Genin!_**

**_Youck:Vlw por nos ajudar!Mais agora temos que ir!_**

**_Naruto:Flw!_**

**_Na sala de aula:_**

**_Hinata:Vc não acha que o Naru ta demorando?_**

**_Sakura ele ja e bem grandinho pra saber se cuidar sozinho ne!_**

**_Hinata:É!_**

**_Nisso vem chegando o Naruto._**

**_Hinata:Lá vem ele!_**

**_Sakura:Éh!_**

**_Naruto:E ai Sasuke!_**

**_Saske:e ai mlk!_**

**_Professor:Chega de papo e vamos ao trabalho!_**

**_Naruto:Cala a boca que eu to flando com ele!_**

**_Professor:Oq?_**

**_Naruto:Zuera é brincadeira!_**

**_Turma:hahahaha_**

**_Naruto:D_**

**_Professor:- _**

**_Naruto:Desculpa!_**

**_Ja esta na hora da saida e Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata vão para um Hotel la eles podem se hospedar pela noite!_**

**_Naruto: Cara vamos dormir com as minas!_**

**_Sasuke:Éh!!!_**

**_Sakura:Ai boa noite gente_**

**_HinataPra todos!_**

**_Naruto:Otima noite!_**

**_Sasuke:-roncando-_**

**_OoOooOOOOOoOooOOooOooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOoOOOoooooooOOOoOOO_**

**_E assim acaba o episodio de hj pessoal postarei mais depois!_**

**_Mandem Reviews_**

**_Respondendo reviews: _**

Kimi Tsukishiro: Claro que nao acabo!Obg que bom que vc vai ler todos !!

Bjos Xau


	3. Vai rolar !

**De manhã:**

**Naruto: uahhh! Huff que sono bom !**

**Sasuke:-susurra- Cala boca seu imbecil.**

**Naruto: Aiaiai -sai andando-**

**Hinata:-olhando naruto-**

**Na cozinha:**

**Naruto:-pega o leite e coloca no copo--tomando-**

**Hinata:-andando de vagar- -Gritah-Oiiiiiii**

**Naruto:-gospe o leite-Vc me assustou sua idiotah**

**Hinata:Õ.Õ Idioq?**

**Naruto:Idiota sua otaria huff...**

**Hinata:õ.õ -sai chorando-**

**Naruto:Desculpa Hina .-pensado-eu sou um imbecil-**

**Na sala:**

**Sakura:oq foi Hina pq esta chorando?**

**Hianata:Nada caiu um sisco no meu olho..rsrsrs**

**Sakura: eu nao sou tão troxa assim!**

**Hinata: O Naru me chingou de idiota e otaria pq eu fiz ele gospi o leite no chão eu dei mau sustão nele ai ele disse isso !**

**Sakura:-pensa: serto ele.- Não liga ele tava extressado msm!**

**Hinata:-pensa:oq ela penso?-Tah -secando lagrimas--Sorri-**

**Sakura: É vou preparar meu cafe!**

**Hinata:xau**

**Sakura:-indo ate a cozinha**

**Na cozinha:**

**Naruto: Oi sakura !**

**Sakura: Oi Naru!**

**Naruto:-pensa:ela me deu oi-T..Td b...bem?...? n.n**

**Sakura: Tdu ii vc gatuh?**

**Naruto:É...É...é sim claro quer que eu prepare seu cafe?**

**Sakura: Sim claro Narutinho!**

**Naruto:-Ela ta me paquerando-Deixa o leite cair-**

**Sakura e naruto vão pegar o leite e acaba...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**continua !**


	4. Nossa que confusão!

**Sakura e naruto vão pegar o leite e acaba se...**

**Sakura:-olhando para naruto-**

**Naruto:-Beija a Sakura-**

**Sakura:-Assustada-**

**Hinata:-olhando--pensa: Traidora!-**

**Naruto e Sakura:Hinata!**

**Hinata:-Sai correndo-**

**Naruto: Desculpa Sakura!**

**Sakura: Desculpa digo eu !**

**Naruto:-Sai correndo atras da Hinata-**

**Hinata:-Chorando-**

**Naruto: Hinata -pEga Hinata pelo braço-**

**Hinata: Me solta seu imbecil !**

**Naruto: Eu te amo -Bja hinata-**

**Hinata: -Da um tapa na cara de naruto-Obrigado por me humiliar!**

**Naruto:-Sai andando-**

**Hinata:-Susurra:otario-**

**Naruto:Sakura!**

**Sakura:Eu**

**Naruto:-Bja sakura-**

**Sakura:-Pensa: HumMmM, como eu pudi desperdica isso?-**

**Naruto:-Para- Quer namorar comigo?**

**Sakura:-pensando- Sim!**

**Hinata:-ouvindo tudo-Agora ela me paga !**

**OoOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Continua**


	5. Atrazados !

**Sakura:-Para de beijar naruto-**

**Naruto: Te amo**

**Hinata:-Sai andando-**

**No quarto:**

**Sasuke:-Acorda-uuuahhhhhhhã que sono ! ixiiiiiii a escola !- se arrumando-**

**Tenten:oq foi Sasu?**

**Sasuke:Ah escola hoje e terça dããrr**

**Tenten:Ainhe...-pega roupa--vai pro banheiro--Toma banho--se troca- Huuf terminei.**

**Tdos: Sai tem mais gente pra tomar banho.!.**

**Tenten:-Sai e vai para cozinha-**

**Tdos tomam seu cafe e vao para escola! Chegando na escola vem um menino muito bonito falar com a Sakura e todos ficam olhando.**

**Demin: Oi Sakura -beija sakura na boxexa-**

**Sakura: Oi Demin-Retribui bjo-**

**Naruto: Quem é esse meu amor?**

**Todos: Meu amor?**

**Naruto: Ainhê nao contamos para eles ne !**

**Sakura: Eu e o Naru estamos namorando !**

**Demin: Finalmente minha gatinha !**

**Hinata: Sakura vc e o Naruto estão na...-sai andando-**

**Neji:-Sai atras de Hinata-**

**Tenten:Ixiiiiii**

**Naruto: Voce ainda nao me respondeu minha pergunta amor!**

**Sakura: Esse é o Demin la da sala amor !**

**Naruto:Ah tah aquele que veio te paquerar um outro dia ne!**

**Sakura: Não esse é o Demin oq veio nos paquerar e o _Youki._**

**Naruto: Ainhê.!.**

**Demin: Quer ir para sala comigo!?**

**Sakura: Não da vou com o pessoal e alias tenho q falar com a Hinata!**

**Demin: Ta -Bja xexa da Sakura-**

**_Youme:Oi naruto lembra de nos dois?_**

**_Naruto: Claro amiginhos! E ai Youck aprontando mtu?_**

**_Youck: Vinhemos apresentar nosso manninho mais velhor esse é o Youki !_**

**_Naruto: Voce dinovo!_**

**_Youki: Esse é o pirralho que sauvol voces?_**

**_Youme e Youck: Sim ele e um ninja !_**

**_Yoki:Oi ninja imbecil !_**

**_Naruto: Seu otario !_**

**_Youki: Huuf._**

**_Naruto OLha eu tenho mais oq fazer ta eu vou procurar um Hotel para eu e meu amigos dormimos senão nos vamos ficar na rua._**

**_Youme: Dorme na nossa casa tem um quarto de hospedes para 7 pessoas !_**

**_Naruto: Vlw amiginho !_**

**_Yock: Ebaaa visitas vamos avisar a mamae !_**

**_Naruto: Xau!_**

**_Youme: Huff, sei que começamos mau mais podemos ser amigos?_**

**_Naruto: Claro -da a mão para Youme-_**

**_Youme: -Sorri apertando a mao de naruto-_**

**_Sakura:-pensa:que bom que eles se entenderam !-Vamos mor !_**

**_Naruto: Ate a noite Youme !_**

**_Youme: Tchau naruto tchau Sakura!_**

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**_Kimi Tsukishiro:É o Narut-Chan ta safaderrimo nessa fic e vai ficar mais !_**


	6. As mentiras

_**Youme:-pensa:agora aqueles bakas iram ver !-**_

**_Naruto:Sakura meu amor vamos sair depois da escola?-da a mao pra sakura-_**

**_Sakura:Claro !-sorri-_**

**_Sasuke:Eii o professor esta chamando voces agora na sala veces estao torrados!_**

**_Naruto:-olha pra baixo suspira-_**

**_Sakura:Vai voce amor eu ja vou!_**

**_Naruto:-sai correndo-_**

**_Sasuke:Sakura meu amo !_**

**_sakura:-sobe junto-_**

**_Naruto:-Subindo pela escado de vagar, pega no corremão sei correndo pra sala-_**

**_Professora :Muito bem senhor Naruto Uzumaki !_**

**_Naruto:Fessora beleza ?_**

**_Professora :Senta !_**

**_Naruto:-senta-_**

**_Hinata:-olha pra naruto-_**

**_Naruto:Oii_**

**_Hinata:-pensa:o sasuke conseguiu-_**

**_Sakura:licensa professora !_**

**_Hinata-pensa:nao consegui nao-_**

**_Sasuke:cheguei professora !_**

**_professora:Todos em seus devidos lugares temos uma nova aluna a Yumazika-Chan._**

**_Yumazika era uma menina loiran com franja, usava uma saia jeans que chegava um pouco acima do joelho, um top com uma jaqueta que mostrava a barriga (rosa), olhos azuis, branca, magra ela era muito bonita ._**

**_Yumazika:Oii posso sentar ao seu lado éééé..._**

**_Sasuke:Ham.. a meu nome e Sasuke pode sim -sorri-_**

**_Yumazika:Obrigada Sasuke._**

**_Sasuke:-sorri-_**

**_Yumazika:'pisca'_**

**_acaba a aula e todos vao embora._**

**_Youki e Youck:oii gente !_**

**_Todos:oi !_**

**_Youki:Vamos pra casa?_**

**_Naruto:eu e a sakura vamos ao shopping depois nos vamos_**

**_Youme:Vamos agora depois voces vão?_**

**_Sakura:ta bom !_**

**_Sasuke:Gente sabe aquela gata nova?_**

**_Todos :Sim !_**

**_Sasuke:eu to com ela !_**

**_Sakura:Como assim ..._**

**_CONTINUA..._**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Comentarios?_**


End file.
